fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Małe Komposognaty..
Totalna Porażka: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego - Odcinek 4! Chris stoi na plaży z Chefem. Chris: W ubiegłym tygodniu w Parku Jurajskim! Drużyny mnie podjudzały i spotkało ich wyzwanie-marzenie. Które były sprawdzeniem, czy śnia na jawie..Wyjazd do strefy T-Rexa ujawiła coś wiecej niż tylko piękność Justina. A Sadie źle skończyła przez Ezekiela.. Który ją wepchnął w paszcze lwa..Sorry! Dinozaura! Chłopacy obdarzyli Ezekiela wielkim zaufaniem..Popełnili błąd...Nie którzy zawodnicy mieli bolesne lądowanie z 20 metrowego drzewa..A Justin zaszokował wszystkich łącznie z T-Rexem swoją urodą.Wzruszające! Nieźle! Zobaczcie z nami najbardziej dramatyczną ceremonie przy T-Rexie w dziejach Parku Juuuurajskiego! Drużyna Okoni.. W drużynie została już tylko 7... (Katie siedzi sobie na jakieś polanie...) (Rozmyśla o straconej Sadie...) (Nagle wyskakuje Velociraptor i ją szarpie..) Katie: Nie! Zostaw mnie! Nie! (Katie się otworzyła oczy..i przed sobą zobaczyła Eve..) Eva:...Coś się zamyśliłaś.. Katie: Yyy..To ja Ciebie wzięła za Velociraptora... Eva:...Dzięki.. (Do nich podeszły Courtney i Bridgette) Courtney: Eva..szturchnęła Tobą kilka razy..Bo stałaś jak patyk.. Bridgette: Coś się stało..? Katie:..(zaczęła się ślimaczyć..) Prze..ci..eż..wie..cie... Courtney: Bardzo nam przykro z tego powodu... Bridgette:..ale Sadie..by chciała byś walczyła dalej.. Eva:..Właśnie.. Courtney: Powinnaś zagrać dla niej..(przytuliła ją..) Katie: Dzi...Dz..ięk..ii.. Eva: Lepiej..żeby Ezekiel nie wpadł w moje łapy... Bridgette: Dyskryminować dziewczyny..Też mi coś.. Coutney: Dziewczyny..A może założymy damski sojusz...? Katie: Jasne.. Sojusze..są tylko na papierze... Eva:..Yhy.. Bridgette: Jasna sprawa! (Courtney wystawiła ręke, wszystkie położył na jej po jednej stronie i powiedziały) Dziewczyny: Sojusz Dziewczyn! Chłopaki... (W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego odcinka, chłopacy z Okonii, udali się w podróż po strefie bezpiecznej..Znaleźli jakąś Jaskinie!*) (*) Jaskinia z Wyspy TP. Geoff: Ziomy! Co za extra jaskinia! Dj: Jasna sprawa bracie.. Harold: Nie wydaje się Wam..wiecie.. Geoff: Jaka..? Harold; Duża...? DJ: Tchórzysz brachu..? Harold: Skądże.. Idioci... Geoff: Ezekiela wywaliśmy bo był nie posłuszny ziomy! Jeśli któryś z Was taki będzie to spotka Was to samo! Dj: Spoko.. Harold: No... Geoff: A więc musimy obmyśleć taktyke na dziś.. Dj: Ja pozostaje przy moim starym pomyśle! Harold: Nie był..zły.. Geoff: To extra! W takim razie zadanie przechodzi na Harolda! Harold: Czemu na mnie..? Geoff: Co nie Dj że on się najlepiej nadaje? Dj(się zaśmiał): Jasne! (Geoff i Dj przybili sobie piątki) Geoff jest spoko! Sorki Harold.. ..Super... Geoff: Wracajmy do domku..I w okolice..By dziewczyny się nie dowiedziały.. (Nagle wszyscy coś usłyszeli jakiś szmer TV...) Harold: Co to jest..? (Zrobił minę 0_0) DJ: N...Nie...Nie..wi..emm... Harold: A jak to..jest..? DJ: Di..no..za..ur.. Przecież w strefie bezpiecznej nie ma dinozaurów.. Geoff: Tu nie ma dinozaurów..(zachowywał trwoge..) (Nagle wyleciało TV i Geoff dostał w głowe..) Harold; A na to co powiesz..? Dj: Patrzcie się, na ekranie my jesteśmy! Geoff: <łapie się za głowe) Ał... Super ziomy! Jestem w telewizji! Jak to się stało! Extra.. Harold: Przecież jesteś w reality-show.. (Nagle pojawił się wściekły Saskłaczanakwa..) (Wszyscy byli przestraszenii..) Geoff: C..Cccccoo to jest!? DJ: Ni..eeeewiem.. (Saskłaczanakwa wydarł się wściekły..) A właśnie zapomniałem przedstawić Wam pana Yeti! Harold: Ttto... Yeeeettii... Geoff: Wiejmy! (Wszyscy uciekli.. Yeti podrapał się po głowie..Wyciągnał Laysy..Chciał tylko poczęstować..Ludzie...) Drużyna Susłów (Skoro strefa jest praktycznie pusta..pusta..oczywiście część zawodników...Więc dziewczyny wolały siedzieć w domku...) Heather(wstaje z łóżka przeciera oczy..I krzyczy do Beth i Lindsay..): Która zrobi mi maseczke!? (Beth się odsunęła do tyłu.. Głowe skuliła Lindsay...) Lindsay: Ja... Heather: Świetnie! Beth a Ty mi zajmij łazienke! Beth: Ok... Heather: Wiecie koszty dojścia do finału są drogie.. Beth i Lindsay: Wiemy... Idiotki! Wiadomo że wyeliminuje je wtedy kiedy będa mi nie potrzebne! Heather: Dziewczyny! Mam dla was super wiadomość! Beth i Lindsay: Tak! Heather: Możecie mi dzisiaj zrobić pedicure i manicure.. Beth: Super... Lindsay: Teraz Beth! Beth: Lindsay, Ty! Za to co zrobiłaś mi podczas wyzwania.. Lindsay(wzruszyła ramionami) Sorki..Ale Ty byś tak samo zrobiła..Piękne osoby nie mogą ginąć! Heather: Racja Lindsay, ale to Ty wyświadczysz mi przysługe! Lindsay: Czemu..? Beth: Tak! Heather: Bo następny cały tydzień zajmować się tym będzie Beth! Beth: CO!? Patrzcie się! Jaka Heather jest wspaniała! Coraz bardziej mi się ten sojusz nie podoba.. Idiotki do kwadratu..Musze robić, by się skapły..Ale co ja gadam..One się nigdy nie skapną! (Jako jedyna w domku nie mogła wysiedziec Izzy, która biegała wszędzie.. spotkała po drodze uciekającego Geoffa) Izzy: Siemka Geoff, co uciekasz jakbyś zobaczysz Yeti..? Geoff: Yeti!? Nawet mi nie wspominaj! Izzy: Widziałeś go!? Geoff: Tak...Tam jest jego dom! Izzy: Dzięki Geoff! Już tam lece! Extra! Dinozaury...Yeti! Może umówi się ze mną! Yuhu!!!! (Izzy czym pędem pobiegła do jaskinii!) (Izzy po jakiś paru sekundach była w Jaskinii) Izzy: Cip, cip, cip..Gdzie jest Yetusiu..? (Chodziła w głębi Jaskinii..) (Wkońcu zauważyła światło telewizora..I Yeti, zajadające się Laysami..) Izzy: A Tu cie mam kochany! Yeti: !?..kashjkadhkada(coś nie zrozumiale) Izzy: Tak tak! To ja Twoja kochana! Yeti(dziwi się..drapie się po głowie) Izzy; Daj Laysa.! (Yeti chowa paczke do tyłu by nie dać!) Izzy: A uwielbiasz się droczyć mój Yetusiu! (Doskoczyła do niego) (Zabrała Laysy..) (Yeti wściekły wyrywał sobie włosy z głowy...) Izzy: Wiem, wiem kochany..Ale ja nie jestem pierwsze lepsza, ale też Cię kocham.. (Pocałowała go..) Izzy: Na reszte musisz sobie zasłużyć! Papaa! (Wybiegła..Yeti, wściekły siadł..I wyjął poszedł ukraść pianki Chrisowi...) (Leshawna opalała się przed domkiem, więc Cody postanowił wykorzystać sytuacje i zagadać...) Cody; Siemka Leshawna. Leshawna: Cześć... Cody: Czemu siedzisz tutaj tak samotnie..? Leshawna: Opalam się mały.. Cody: Wiesz..Bo pomyślałem.. Leshawna(uniosła jedną brew do góry): Co pomyślałeś? Cody: Nie nic... Leshawna: A..ha Cody: ... Leshawna: Więc jak możesz to mi nie przeszkadzaj i nie zasłaniaj światła.. Cody: Jasne..Cześć.. Leshawna: Hej... ...Co ja sobie myślałem... Młody wogóle nic nie kminii... (Trent i Gwen udali się porozmawiać na polane..w środku małego lasku..) Gwen: Miło że mnie tu zaprosiłeś..(zarumieniła się..) Trent: Nie ma sprawy. Gwen: Nigdy Ci tego nie zapomne... Trent: Czego..? Gwen: Jak wczoraj mi pomogłeś.. Trent: Spoko, to był mój obowiązek.. Gwen: Pewnie każdy inny, by mnie zostawił...byle swoje życie ratować.. Trent: Nie mów tak..Ja tak nie myśle.. Gwen: Ale ja tak myśle.. Trent: Wsumie..dużą role w Twoim ratowaniu odegrała również Izzy.. Gwen: Jak? Trent: Gdyby nie "bawiła" się z nim w berka...To raczej nic by nie pomogła.. Gwen: A..ha..? Trent: Może skończmy ten nie przyjemny temat.. Gwen: Racja..Skąd pochodzisz...? Trent: Z Finlandii, spod koła podbiegunowego.. Gwen: Tam jest zimno..? Trent: I to jak..W lecie maksymalnie jest 10 stopni. Gwen: Ja jestem po prostu z Kanady.. Trent: Świetnie.. Gwen: Jak Ci się podoba na wyspie... Trent: Mogło być gorzej (uśmiechnął się...) Gwen: Jak to..? Trent: Mogłem tutaj ugrząść bez Ciebie.. Gwen: (uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła wzrok) (Nagle przebiegały Justin...Ewidentnie było widać, że przed czymś ucieka..) Justin: Biercie nogi zapas..Piękno nie może umierać!? Trent: Co jest!? Justin: Nie wiem skąd się tu wziął niedźwiedź..Ale on chcesz nas ospecić.. Oczywiście poza Gwen..Bo ona już wygląda jak potwór.. (Trent podał ręke Gwen) Trent: To uciekamy, Ty przodem! Gwen: Dzi.ięki.. Czemu zawsze coś musi mi przeszkadzać..? (Zaraz pojawił się niedźwiedź..Na szczęście wszyscy zdąrzyli się pozbierać..I po nich nie było śladu..) (W stołówce.. jeżeli można tak nazwa stary namiot.. siedzieli Owen i Noah..) Owen: ...Noah..nie będziesz jadł śniadanka (wskazał palcem na breje..) Noah: Bier grubasie jak Ci to pomoże.. Owen: Dzięki! Noah: Grubasie..Musimy się trzymać razem.. Owen: Bo jesteśmy kolegami..? Noah: Nie..Yy.. tak jakby.. Nie widzisz że każdy spiskuje przeciwko Tobie..? Owen: Naprawde!? Ja myślałem że wszyscy mnie lubią! Noah: Tak było...Ale już nie jest.. Owen: Łeee! Szkoda... Noah: To co grubasie trzymamy się razem? Owen: Jasna sprawa Noah! Ale ten Noah jest wspaniały! Strefa ekipy *luksusowa* ( W strefie wszyscy siedzieli sobie przy drinku..Nagle zjawił się Chef..W łapach trzymała jakiegoś gościa ubranego w dres..z Napisem JP..] Jarosław: Puść mnie stary ***** ***** ****** dziadzie! Chef: Zamknij się.. Chris: Kto to jest..? (Rzucił Jarosławem o podłoge..) Chef: Znalazłem tego dzieciaka na miejscu dzisiejszego wyzwania! Jarosław: Nie jestem dzieciakiem debilu! (Chris się zaśmiał) Chris: Nie zły jest.. Chef(pokazał bejsbol) A i miał przy sobie ten kij.. Chris: Jak się nazywasz? Jarosław: Co Cię to obchodzi popierd.... Chris: Chcesz zarobić? Jarosław: Jak się nie narobie to pewnie! Chris: Co lubisz robić? Jarosław: Nie cierpie poje... pytań... Po za tym lubie tłuc moim bejsbolem po ryju innych. Chris: Świetnie! Płacą CI za to? Jarosław: Idiotą jesteś? Nigdy za to nie płacą...? Chris: A chcesz za to dziś zarobić!? Jarosław: Pewnie śmieciu.. Chris: Ile Cie usatysfakcjonuje? Jarosław: 10 000 dolców.. Chris: 5 tysiaków! Jarosław: Zgoda frajerze. Chris: Tak myślałem.. Jarosław: Żeby była jasne popierd... nie jestem taki łatwy do wyrabiania... Chris: Że co? Jarosław: Jak nie dostane kasy, to Cię zajeb.... Chris: Ok.. Polana.. (Chris z asystą Lukaninho i Chefa zjawił się..Miernoty równiez się zjawiły..) Chris: Witajcie matoły! Wszyscy: Matoł to Ty... Chris: Wiem, wiem że mnie kochacie! Heather: To co dziś dla nas masz? Courtney: Heather Ty się zamknij, bo ostatnio dzieki Tobie, każdy z nas przeżył horror w jednym akcie.. Heather(wzruszyła ramionami): Nie był tak źle.. Katie: (wybuchła płaczem): Nie było!? Heather: No jasne.. Ale ona wredna! Buuu Justin: Piękno zawsze wygrywa (przegląda się w lustrze..) Katie: Ale Sadie nie żyje!?.. Justin: Pasztetów nikt nie żałuje.. (ściagnął koszulke, wszystkie dziewczyny stały wpatrzone w wraz z Owenem) ... (Chef zagrał okropnie na trąmbce i wszyscy się obudzili z *transu*) Heather: Ekhem..a więc dzisiaj co nasz czeka!? Chris: Jedziemy na..plażę! Wszyscy: Ooo tak! (Większość zawodników rozmażyła się jak to extra się opalają na plazy nic nie robią..) Chris: I będzie specjalny gość! Lindsay: Ja wiem Kail! Chris: Jestem Chris..? Tak!? Lindsay: Pamela Anderson!? Zawsze chce być taka jak ona.. Chris: (uderzył się w głowe) Niee!!.. Lindsay: Czemu..!? Chris: Jest za droga! A więc wsiadajcie frajerzy! (zawodnicy wsiedli...I udali się wszyscy na plaże..) Wyzwanie *Plaża* Sorry za to wyżej..Ale nie mogę naprawić... (Przybyli wszyscy na plaże..) Chris: Widzicie tę piękną plaże... Wszyscy: Tak... Chris: Kto chce ze mną odpoczywać? (Nikt się nie odzywał bo wiadomo było że Chrisiak blefuje..Ręke do góry podniósł Owen..) Chris: Skoro tylko Owen chce wypoczywać..no trudno...reszta robi wyzwanie! Owen: Extra! Wszyscy: CO!? Pierwszy raz nie żartował.. Juuhuuu! Dzisiaj nikt mnie nie wywali! Jesteś odjazdowy Chris! Chris: Znacie takie małe dinozaury jakimi sa Komposognaty.. Wszyscy: Eee... nie... Chris: Dinozaury..Wielkości około 10/15 cm.. Wszyscy: Hahahaha! Chris: Są miesożerne! Wszyscy: Hahahaha! Chris: Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie! Heather: Czyli co mamy się teraz bać komposognadjt coś tam? Owen: KOMPOT! Chris: Tak..Owen dostaniesz Kompot.. Owen: JUpi!!! Chris: Waszym zadaniem jest złapanie jak największej ilości komposognatów..Stado znajduję się na polanie..Kto więcej złapie ten poprostu wygrywa... Heather: Łatwizna... Chris: Taa? (uśmiechnął się szyderczo) Jeszcze zobaczymy! Wyzwanie główna faza... (Chris zaśmiał się gdy zawodnicy udali się na polane, ale zaraz wziął krótkofalówke i wykonał "telefon" do Jarka) Chris: OK, idą, Twoje zadanie to nie pozwolić im gadać między sobą i nie pozwolić zabrać ani jednego Komposognata.. Jarosław: Kompo.. co? Chris: Dinozaurów.. Możesz ich bić swoim kijem bejsbolowym. Jarosław: Gicior, stary! (Chris się rozłączył i się zaśmiał) Chris: Hahaha! Uwielbiam too.. A mi nie zapłaci pensji nawet... (Na polanie zjawili się wszyscy uczestnicy..Czyli 7 okonii i 10 Susłow..) Heather: I gdzie teraz by się przydał Owen... Leshawna; Eee po co.? Reszta drużyny: Własnie..? Heather: Jak to co? Przynętą by był..Więc musimy kogoś w takim razie wybrać.. Justin: Ja nie! Ja jestem za piękny.. Trent: Dzięki.. Gwen: Nigdy (Nagle zza krzaków pojawił się Jarosław) Jarosław: Morda! Niech kto kolwiek się teraz odezwie, lub spróbuje złapać komposo..dinozaura to dostanie po łbie.. Eva: Ta, to nasze zadanie panie mądroliński (Jarosław podbiegł wściekły do Evy) Jarosław: Zamknij się! Eva: Bo co!? (Jarosław się wkurzył i uderzył kijem bejsbolowym Eve w głowe..Ta padła jak rażona piorunem) Jarosław : Ktoś jeszcze!? (Wszyscy pokiwali głowami przecząco) Jarosław : I to mi się podoba! <Jarosław> Nic mi dzisiaj nie zabiorą! Masakra..Jeśli Eva padła..To chyba nic dzisiaj nie zbierzemy..I przegramy.. Jarosław : Macie kilka minut do końca zbierania...Jeśli ktoś chce coś powiedziec może podnieś rekę i kłaść się na kolana i błagać! (Rękę podniósła Heather i była na kolanach) Jak tak można się poniżyć.. Łuhu! Jarosław : Tak śmieciu na kolanach!? heather: Mogę iść odcedzić kartofelki!? Jarosław : Jasne, tam! (wskazał palcem...widać było dzicz..) Heather: Dzię..ki.. Jarosław : Nie pozwoliłem mówić.. Heather: yyhy... (W tym momencie Izzy próbowała wykraść jednego komposognata..) (Jarosław zaraz podbiegł i uderzył ją..Kolejna padła jak rażona...) Jarosław : I mi tu kur.. nie podskakiwać! (Wszyscy przytaknęli..Wyzwanie wogóle się nie posuwało do przodu..A zostało tylko 5 minut do końca..) {Tymczasem u Heather...} (Heather poszedł w krzaczki...Ale chciała pójść dalej by nikt go nie podglądał..Za nią podążyło pare Komposognatów..) Heather: Spadajcie! Dajcie mi się odlać.. (Komposognaty stanęły za nim..Pech chciał że był koło urwiska..) (Zrobiła nieszczęsny krok do tyłu i stoczyła się z górki..) (Komposognaty teraz "wszystkie" wywiało..Pobiegły za nim..) Hesther: Sio... (Zacząła uciekać w strone jeziora..A Komposognaty biegły za nią..) Heather: Co ja wam zrobiłem!? (Wywróciła się i komposognaty się na nią rzuciły..) (Po jakimś czasie zrzuciła je z siebie i dalej zabrała się do ucieczki..) Heather: Dajcie mi spokój! (heather traciła siły..Wywaliła się i sytuacja się znów powtórzyła z happy endem dla Heather) (Jak wstała rzuciła w nimi kamieniami..) Heather: Dam rade... (Heather, znalazła pień..Chciała go przeskoczyć i się przewróciła..Komposognaty go dopadły..) Heather: Nie! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.... (Powrócmy do wyzwania..Jarosław stał i patrzył jak Komposognaty uciekają..) Jarosław (Wzruszł ramionami: No to nie będzie wyzwania.. (Eva doszła do siebie..) Eva: J... (Courtney jej zamknęła usta..) (Przyszedł Chris..) Chris: Jarosław Twoja wypłata już czeka na Ciebie.. Jarosław : Spoko frajerze.. (Pobiegł i dostał od Chefa garnkiem.) Chris: Ta wypłata.. Skoro żadna drużyna nic nie złapała.. Wszyscy: To..? Nikt nie odpadnie!? Owen: Gdzie jest Heather!? Reszta: Właśnie... Chef: Potem ją poszukam.. Chris: Wyzwanie wygrywają Okonie dzięki poświeceniu Evy! Susły spotykamy się poraz pierwszy na ceremonii.. JUż wiem kto wyleci.. Eva się wkońcu przydała.. Łuhu! Ciekawe gdzie Heather... Ceremonia... (Pojawili się Chris i Susły..) Chris: A więc pianki dla Noah, Lindsay i Beth. (Rzucił pianki..) Chris: Nastepnie w grze zostaje Justin, Owen i Trent! (Rzucił pianki..) (Przybiegł Chef..) Chris: I co znalazłeś ją!? Chef: Tylko nie jadalne części... Chris: ...Spoko..W grze pozostaje Gwen, Leshawna.... Rzucił pianki.. Chris: A więc.. w grze zostaje... . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . Chris: Cody! Sorry Izzy ale wylatujesz! Izzy; Trudno! Chris: Pozwól ze mną do T-Rexa.. Izzy: Pewnie! Extra! (Poszedł z Izzy, T-Rex ogonem wywalił Izzy..) Chris: A więc zostało nas 18..Kto następny odpadnie!? Kto przeżyje? Na te pytania odpowiedź znajdziecie w 5 odcinku! Ciekawostka pomysłu show *Od Autora* Na drugą cykl miałem kilka pomysłów.. Trasa, Poligon Wojskowy..I między tymi dwoma opcjami się zastanawiałem..Jednak gdzieś odgrzebałem płytkę Parku Jurajskiego 1, i postanowiłem sobie obejrzeć.. Tak mnie wciągnął, że potrafiłem napisać taką fikcje, nawet kosztem serii Sportowców. Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich czytelników (szczególne dla Johnnego, Vamelii, Lady A i D, Milkowi99, Foreverovi, Marksowi czy Aikkoxd i reszcie nie wymienionej z nicku, za co przepraszam :) ) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Klimatu Parku Jurajskiego